1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heater and, more particularly, to an electric water heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric water heater in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 comprises a container 70, and a heating element 71 mounted in the container 70. The inside of the container 70 is divided into a water outlet space 701, a heating space 702 and a storage space 703. The heating element 71 is received in the heating space 702. The lower portions of the heating space 702 and the storage space 703 are connected with each other. A conducting hole 704 is defined between the water outlet space 701 and the heating space 702. A cold water inlet pipe 72 is extended into the storage space 703. A hot water outlet pipe 73 is extended through the heating space 702 and the conducting hole 704 into the water outlet space 701. Thus, the hot water heated by the heating element 71 flows through the conducting hole 704 into the water outlet space 701 and is drained outwardly from the hot water outlet pipe 73. The heat convection between the heating space 702 and the storage space 703 is poor so that the temperature contained in the heating space 702 and the storage space 703 easily produces a temperature differential.
Another conventional electric water heater in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises a container 80, a baffle 81 mounted in the container 80 to divide the inside of the container 80 into a heating space 83 and a storage space 82, a heating element 85 mounted in the heating space 83, a cold water inlet pipe 86 connected to the heating space 83, and a hot water outlet pipe 87 connected to the storage space 82. A conducting space 84 is defined between the baffle 81 and the container 80 and located between the heating space 83 and the storage space 82. Thus, the hot water heated by the heating element 85 flows through the conducting space 84 into the storage space 82 and is drained outwardly from the hot water outlet pipe 87. However, when the water contained in the storage space 82 is exhausted quickly during a short period of time, the cold water contained in the heating space 83 easily flows through the conducting space 84 into the storage space 82.